Got Your Heart In A Headlock
by XxBaileyRosexX
Summary: Blossom and Bubbles and the professor have perished and left Buttercup alone in the world... until now...


*Buttercup's POV

For years I fought crime and kept the side of Justice. As of my several years since I was "born" I have been faced with many challenges and I have found a way to conquer them all with my sisters, Blossom and Bubbles...

But now they're gone...along with Professsor Utonium.

Until that day, I fought crime like it was no tomorrow and no one dared to mess with me, Buttercup Utonium. I had to keep the strength of my sister alive within me and that was the only thing to keep me going on in the life.

I'm 19 now. Three years since...

I walked to my condo and locked the doors and sat on the sofa... I took a ciagrette and a lighter from my pocket and held it to my mouth as I lit it up and I inhaled the nicotine and exhaled it out.

I hardly ever smoked, so don't judge me.

I flicked the cigarette butt into the ashtray on my nightstand and in the drawer I pulled out a dusty scrapbook that I hadn't looked at in years. I guess I forgot about it...

As I flipped theough the pages, I saw the good ole days when I was in kingergarden with my sisters fighting crime. Our friend Alex took pictures of our greatest accomplishments.

I smiled and a tear ran down my cheek as I saw a picture of my sisters and I sleeping in the same bed like we used to.

I looked through the pages and I saw one particular picture that caught my eye and made me grin.

The RowdyRuff Boys...

Brick, Boomer...and Butch.

I never really saw years ago, probably because I was young, but Butch was probably pretty cute for his age.

I laughed and as far as I knew, he was in jail along with the others or I don't even know or even care for that matter. I put the scrapbook away and turned on the television.

As soon as I flipped the channel, one word ran through my mind.

_Irony..._

As soon as I read the captions, my heart either fluttered or it burned...

Because I saw Butch crying on the screen talking to a reporter.

"So how did this all happen?"

Butch shook his head and some of the tears dropped from his face, "I don't know... and to be honest it doesn't matter anymore. I've lost my only brothers and my only friends and to be honest I have nothing else to live for."

At that moment, I wanted to hug him and say he's not alone, but I had to remind myself that he is evil. He is trouble and I can't stand him...

The camera went back to the reporter, "Do you plan to plot revenge by terrorizing the city once again?"

Butch looked dead into the camera and something inside me shook when I saw his big green glowing eyes, "No. I'm done with evil. Evil is what got my brothers killed and I'm through with it! You hear me? Through with it!" He scowled and walked away...

The camera went back to the reporter and she signed off and I couldn't believe it.

Butch isn't evil...

I ran my hand through my spikey black hair and admired my green highlights I put in it last summer.

What should I do now?

I suppose I should go find out where Butch is and try to help him out, I mean. He's still a person.

I walked out to the balcony and I flew off into the streets where the big scene was and I saw a black haired boy with a bright neon green streak in it leaving it.

I found him.

I felt my heat skip a beat and I fluttered to the ground as I very very sneakily followed him.

I've never noticed this about him before, but he was a beautiful walking imperfection. I used my maginifying vision to see that he had a scar on his left cheek and snakebites.

I gulped as I continued to follow him...

A good twenty minutes later he stopped at a condo a few blocks down to wear I live and he looked around behind him and I hid, he looked back to the doorknob, turned it and walked in.

I waited a few minutes before going up to the door and then before touching it, I heard a crash and I immediately flew to the window and saw Butch crashing just about everything in sight and punching the walls and breaking apart doors. He looked over at the window and I ducked my head before he saw me and he went back to destroying everything in sight.

That's when he took a moment to breathe, but it wasn't long till he was on the floor crying into his hands. That's when he looked up out of his hands and he went to a box and he pulled out a gun and I didn't know what he was about to do until he held it to his head....

My instincts spoke before I could think and the next thing I knew, I was in the house hovering over Butch with the gun in my hand.

I looked at the gun and threw it across the room.

Butch's eyes were wide and silence embraced us and all it's glory, that is until Butch had the courage to speak... "B-Butter-c-c-cup?

I got off of him and helped him up, "Hey Butch...." I said awkwardly.

He stammered and then he got a hold of some of his cool and buffed out his chest and crossed his arms, "So what are you doing here?"

*Butch's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes.... I coudln't believe the eyes I was looking at. Buttercup Utonium...

I completely forgot about her and the rest of the powerpuff girls, but right now seeing _Buttercup_ a few years older and more mature.

I think my heart skipped a beat.

I repeated what I asked her when she just twiddled and looked at her fingers looking for an answer, "What are you doing here Buttercup Utonium? My business is none of your concern."

Buttercup lifted her eyes up and I noticed the silent tears running down her face, "I'm sorry, but I saw the news today and I just came by to see if you were okay and when I saw what you were about to do... I panicked."

I about melted when I heard that. I never knew Buttercup could be so...appealing and nice.

"So uh... how are your sisters?" I asked casually and brushed off some debris off the couch for her to sit upon with me, when I noticed she didn't answer, I turned to her and her dark make-up running down her face like a dark waterfall of tears. I didn't know what happened but I held her close to my chest and stroked her hair like a friend would. i mean, afterall, we're kind of like friends now...aren't we?

She looked up to me with big green eyes and black stains down her cheeks. "My sisters are dead... as well as Professor Utonium." she continued to cry and I held her tighter.

"Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry, Buttercup, if only I had known..." I sat on the couch and held her in my lap as she cried and I began to cry with her.

"That's why I came over here, to tell you, you are not alone. I feel your pain and when I saw that you were about to do something terrible, I wouldn't know who else to relate myself to, to talk to and to have someone to know my pain, my real pain of losing someone you love as well as everyone..." She placed a hand on my cheek as she carressed it in a manner I never felt before in my life.

I didn't know what came over me, but as soon as her eyes met with mine, words flowed from my mouth and I didn't know what I had said until it came back to me...

"_**I **_love you."

Buttercup's eyes got so wide that I thought they would pop out.

My mouth bobbed open and close and I tried to make sese of what I said, but it made perfect sense. I loved Buttercup.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and my breathing just about stopped.

Buttercup tilted her head and she looked down, "I'm sorry too Butch..."

My heart sank until she looked back up at me and smiled, "Sorry I haven't been able to do this."

She slowly readjusted her position and straddled my lap and locked her lips with mine as her arms snaked around my neck and pulled me closer and she moaned and let go. "I love you too...."

I smiled and I handled the back of her head and pushed her lips into mine once more and that's when she pulled away.

I was about to ask what was wrong, but I nocticed nothing was wrong.

Butercup pulled her shirt off and was left in a lacy black bra and a green and black mini skirt.

I felt a hard on coming on and I knew what was going to happen...

I lifted my shirt off and licked my snakebites in a seductive manner.

I heard Buttercup moan as she crawled off of me and ripped my black skinny jeans off and I was left in black boxers.

Buttercup stood in front of me and left a finger go under her skirt and then I saw a matching black lace thong fall to the floor around her ankles as he stepped out of them.

Sweat formed at my brow and I saw Buttrcup go down on her knees in front of me and she ripped my boxers off and she moaned and looked at me, love and hunger filled her eyes and I knew what she wanted.

Before crawling back up she licked the tip of my cock and I got harder and I moaned. That's when she crawled back up and straddled my hips and I felt the fril of her skirt rub against me.

Buttercup kissed me and I felt her wetness rub against me and I wanted her so bad, I wanted to make love to Buttercup. I wanted to make her feel wanted and loved.

She held my hands and guided them to the latch of her bra and I unhooked it and she shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor.

Her breasts were in my face and nipped and sucked on them as I felt her grind against me, her wetness smearing all over me. She moaned and I knew she was ready for me.

She squared her hips directly atop of mine and she pushed me inside of her and she gasped. I put my hands on her hips and pushed myself in deeper. She threw her head back and moaned as she continued to rock against my hips. I was moaning her name and cursing under my breath. God, she felt so good.

If I had known she was better at this than fighting I would've confessed my love to her years ago.

But it didn't matter, she was mine now and I was hers, we're all each other have now.

She continued to ride me and pivoting her hips into mine as she screamed my name and saying "I love you" in between every few words and I returned the favor. I pushed my hips with her with every thrust and I thrusted my hips into her deeper as she rode me faster and harder and our moans matched one another and I knew I was about to cum as well as she was. And we did at the same time and she thrusted a few more times after our climax. She panted and my cock was still deep in her. She held onto me and I felt her sweaty body cling to mine and her breasts rub against my collarbone.

I felt myself get hard again and I was embarrsessed because I knew she felt it swell within her. She looked at me and her eyebrows raised, "More?" she pulled herself off of me and just sat on my lap.

I didn't know what to answer, yes or no? Of course the answer was yes, but I didn't know if that's the answer she wanted to hear...

"More." I said without thinking and I immediately covered my mouth only for them to be taken off and being replaced by Buttercup's lips.

"That depends. Will you still love me?" she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and held her face and kissed her lips, "Forever and always."

She smiled and she flew into my room upstairs and came back wearing boxers and a large T-Shirt of mine, I usually never wear and she handed me a pair of my PJs.

"Then _maybe_ tomorrow." She snickered.

I pooched my lips and put on the clothes and I looked at her, "You're so evil...you little tease" I chuckled and she kissed me.

"I love you too." she said and we went to my room and went to bed.

I


End file.
